


Your Star

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-03
Updated: 2003-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 10:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/355872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lead vocalist of Kryptonite, Clark Kent, can't help but fall in love with his boss' son despite everything that says it's a bad idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Star

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe...I got my The All American Rejects CD and this just came to my head after a few tracks. (By the way, I LOVE The All American Rejects. Their songs are so cute and just...fun.) So here's my story of the business and love of music featuring Clark and Lex. 

## Your Star

by DragonMage

<http://www.geocities.com/azzieryu/index.html>

* * *

Your Star  
By DragonMage 

And, also, is a No-Angst fic. It's just fluff, really. Fluff and romance. There isn't even real tension or anything like that. This is mostly due to the fact that this was written for fun and I'm not a real tension/angsty/drama person. I like things happy! ;p 

I picked out your star.   
Turned night to day.   
A simple whisper from your voice.   
And I fade away. 

\---Your Star, _The All American Rejects_

It had to be the worst decision he had ever made in his professional career. And so far he had been making some pretty good decisions; that's what has gotten him so far, so good. But this... It was suicide. It was signing away any real chance at making it really big. Really big. Because he and his band had enough talent and, yes, sex appeal to make themselves to the top of any record chart. In fact, his band members would probably kill him if they found out what he was doing. But it still didn't stop him from doing it, from giving into sweet temptation and sleeping with the boss' kid. It had to be the best decision he had ever made in his personal life. 

They -- he and his band, Kryptonite -- had just released their first record and already it was selling by the thousands. In celebration of such outstanding numbers, naturally, a party had been thrown at the suite of the best hotel in the city. Anyone who was someone was there as well as a few rich kids with nothing better to do than to lounge around the room, drinking and chatting with each other. Most of the rich kids had parents in the music business; that was probably the only reason why they were there in the first place. That was why Lex was there -- Alexander Joseph Luthor. Son of the most powerful and richest man in the music business. 

Lionel Luthor had a lot in everything. He owned two record producing companies, the factories that made the CDs and promotional junk for the bands and artists, not a few radio stations and a few television music channels. He was very widespread, thus making him very very rich and very influential. To sign under his record label was the dream of every aspiring rock or pop star, as well as a few already well known artists. When Clark had managed to land his band a record deal with Luthor's label, they had celebrated well into the night and early morning. To sign with Luthor was a sure shot at fame. The music tycoon didn't take dummies into his business and everyone who was under his label was famous or well known to some high degree or ended up there. 

Lex was the sole heir to the Luthor music fortune and everyone knew his story. His mother had died a long time ago when he was just a child and his father had never remarried. As a result, Lex was very important to the continuing of the Luthor family business and well protected, as well as sheltered. He had nannies and tutors until he was thirteen. Then he was sent off to some high class boarding school in Switzerland for five years. There his father's will to keep his son as protected as possible was still exercised and Lex was usually kept on school grounds and rarely allowed to do anything on his own without some bodyguard or adult looking over his shoulder. He had came back on his eighteenth birthday and went to Princeton, where he graduated two years early and is now helping out with the family business at the tender age of twenty. 

Everyone kept track of the Luthor heir. It wasn't hard. He was so noticeable, with his flaming red hair, milky-white skin that looked sweet to the touch and stormy blue-gray eyes that made him the wet dreams of many girls -- and not so few guys. He was also very visible in the music business, making many appearances at awards shows and radio talk shows, discussing the latest advancements or rising stars in music. He clearly wasn't the type to sit back and enjoy Daddy's money. He was also incredibly charming and sweet, a persona that was natural and not forced, and as a result very few can resist him. 

So when Clark saw him at the party, he couldn't help but be drawn to the young man he had always seen on TV and interviewed by many many magazines. He had been lounging at one part of the huge suite, talking with his friends and band members when he decided to approach the heir, who was also surrounded by a crowd of people. 

"Clark, what are you doing?" Chloe Sullivan, the drummer of Kryptonite, reached out and grabbed their lead vocalist by the arm. "Where are you going?" She had seen where Clark's attention had been mainly focused on and it made her just a little bit nervous. Clark never made it secret that he liked playing with both sexes and went after them with an intensity that rivaled his love for music. 

"Just gonna go mingle," Clark said innocently. 

"Mingle?" Chloe repeated skeptically. 

"Yeah. Can't a guy mingle?" 

Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Don't do anything stupid, Clark." 

"Who, me?" 

"Clark..." 

The brunette laughed. "Okay, okay, Chloe. I promise I won't do anything stupid." 

Chloe nodded. "Good." She released him. 

Clark smiled at her again and made his way through the room, throwing her off when he approached Kelly Stone and her little group of admirers. Stone was a well known model and star in many sexy music videos with the different bands signed with Luthor. When Clark was sure Chloe had stopped paying attention to him and instead cracking stupid jokes with Pete Ross, their bassist, he glanced back over to where Lex Luthor was still holding audience to the young, rich and beautiful. But after a while, they slowly wandered away and Lex quickly made his escape to an empty balcony. Clark excused himself from the small group he had been drinking with and slipped onto the balcony. 

Lex started and turned around when he heard the heavy clomp of boots against the concrete. His blue-gray eyes were wide with surprise but he relaxed when he saw it wasn't anyone threatening. 

"Hey," Clark said nonchalantly as he walked the small distance over to the railing and leaned against it, his drink held loosely between his hands. He glanced up at the full moon. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" 

"Yes." Lex agreed quietly. "I wish the stars were out though. But it's hard to see them in the city." He stared at Clark for a beat. "You're...the vocalist for the band we're throwing the party for, right?" He had a slightly accent, probably from his boarding school days and damnit if Clark didn't find that cute. 

"Yeah. My name's Clark." He reached out to shake Lex's hand. 

"Alexander Luthor. But I prefer--" 

"Lex. I know. Everyone knows," Clark said, smiling. 

Lex flushed slightly, his pale coloring making the blood more visible underneath his delicate skin. "Yes, well. Those magazine interviews..." 

"Are you enjoying the party?" Clark asked. 

"It's okay." Then he looked embarassed. "Oh, I'm sorry...It's your party...and..." 

Clark laughed. "It's fine. I was getting kind of bored anyway. I mean, at first it was exciting. But it starts wear off when you realize that these people...they're just normal people, too." 

Lex nodded in agreement. 

Clark took a sip from his glass and moved a little closer. Lex gave him a wary look but didn't move. The vocalist of Kryptonite couldn't help but smile. "Are you a normal person, Lex?" 

"Of course." Lex looked a little confused. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

"I don't know. Richest guy in this room besides your father, graduate of Princeton at...what? nineteen? I'd say you're pretty unique," Clark said smoothly. 

Lex frowned and looked slightly annoyed. "Look, if you're hitting on me..." 

Clark laughed. He placed his glass on the floor of the balcony and grabbed Lex's hand. 

"Hey--!" 

"Is there a way to get out of here?" Clark asked, peeking out between the curtains seperating them and the party. The way to the door was clear but as big as the suite was, there were too many people everywhere. They would be seen and probably stopped and questioned if they tried to leave the party at any given time. 

Lex tried to tug his hand out of Clark's hard clutch. "Excuse me, but can you please release me?" 

"No," Clark said, grinning recklessly. "You look bored and I wanna get something sweet. So, is there another way out of here?" 

Lex rolled his eyes and stopped trying to reclaim his hand. "Not unless you want to go down the fire escape." 

Clark's eyes lit up. "Really?" 

"Oh no! We are _not_ doing that." Lex shook his head emphatically. 

The vocalist went back to the railing and looked up. "Hey, we can climb up here. I bet there's a service elevator we can use." 

"What if it's locked?" Lex stopped. He couldn't believe he was actually thinking about leaving the party with this...stranger. Even if the stranger was incredibly good looking -- and so warm. Lex tried not to enjoy the dry warmth coming from Clark's hand around his own and made another feeble attempt to get his hand back. But it was useless. Clark had a good grip on it, and Lex truthfully didn't mind too much. 

"We can break it." 

"Then how will we use the elevator? Service elevators usually have a key or something." Lex sighed. "This isn't going to work." 

"Come on; have a little faith." Clark looked up, calculated the distance and jumped, his fingers catching the first ridge of fancy decorations on the sides of the hotel. Using upperbody strength he had built up for years, he pulled himself up and quickly scrambled over the ledge and onto the roof. He looked down and held out his hand. "Take my hand, Lex." 

"No way!" Lex exclaimed. He narrowed his eyes. "Are you insane? I'm not going up there!" 

"Live a little," Clark urged. "What are you, scared?" 

Lex's pretty mouth dropped open in shock. "I am not!" 

"Then take my hand. Don't worry. I won't drop you." Clark's emerald green eyes shone in their sincerity and amusement. 

"I--" Lex sighed and his shoulder slumped. "Fine." He jumped and caught the ridge Clark had used. With Clark's help, he was soon over the ledge and stumbling, his legs tangling themselves in his hurry to get over and not fall twenty floors down to the streets below. He was about to fall flat on his face when Clark caught him and held him close, allowing him to regain his balance. 

"Whoa. Careful, there," the taller man breathed. He smiled down at Lex and the red head couldn't help but offer a small smile in return. Clark righted Lex. "Let's go." He headed for the door leading to the service elevator. 

"I still think this isn't going to work," Lex said adamantly as he followed Clark. "What are the chances of the door being op--" 

Clark grinned as he pulled the door back with a "ta-da!" He grabbed Lex's hand and pulled him along as he stepped into the dark interior and carefully made his way down the metal steps. "Be careful. I can see well in the dark but you still miss things." 

"Right," Lex said softly as he held tightly onto Clark's hand and slowly followed him down. They soon reached the bottom and a few steps forward they in front of the service elevator. "How are we going to get it to work?" 

"Hmm..." Clark dropped Lex's hand and started searching his pockets. "Let's see if I have something...Ah ha!" 

"What's 'ah ha'?" Lex asked. 

"I found a paperclip." 

"A paperclip?" 

"Haven't you ever picked a lock before?" 

"No. I can't say I have." 

"Right. Well...Hold on. Damn, I wish I had a flashlight. I guess I'm just going to have to do this blindly." 

Lex could hear Clark feeling for something. Then there were the distincts sounds of metal clicking against each other as Clark began to fiddle with the lock. 

"How do you know this will work?" Lex asked after a few moments. He glanced back up the stairs, the moonlight streaming in giving them a bit of light. Maybe he shouldn't have left the party...He had never done something so impulsive before! Suddenly, he realized his father wouldn't appreciate this. But it was really too late for that. 

"I don't." 

Lex turned and glared at Clark -- or at least the fuzzy form of Clark in the semi-darkness. "Then why are you even trying?" 

"Because, Lex, sometimes life is all about trying. If you don't try, you'll never know if it could happen. Now ssh...I'm working." 

Lex tried not to smile at the absurdity of it all and instead remained silent, allowing Clark to _try_ to work the lock free. 

Ding! 

"Got it," Clark said triumphantly. The metal doors slid open to reveal a dimly lit elevator car. 

"Is it safe?" 

"Lex..." Clark grabbed the red head by the hand again and dragged him into the elevator before he would make any more protests. "Live a little," he whispered in the finely shaped ear. 

Lex shivered. "All right. But if we die, I'll...I'll haunt you in the next life." He only got a chuckle as a response. 

They were silent the entire ride down, Clark occasionally shifting around. Soon they were at the bottom and the doors dinged open. The pair quickly stepped out of the elevator and Clark moved to the door, where a bit of light was shining through. He tested the handle and found it opened easily from the inside. Lex winced when they found themselves in a brightly lit and thankfully empty hallway. 

"Cool." Clark grinned at Lex, still not letting go of his hand. "Let's go get some ice cream." 

Lex blinked at him. "We did all of this to get...ice cream?" 

"We also did it to get away from the party. But I also wanted some ice cream." Clark gave the slim hand he held a slight tug. "Let's go." 

"I...All right." And Lex let himself be pulled down the hallway and out the back alley door. 

* * *

Clark couldn't help but grin at the pretty red head sitting across from him in the cheap ice cream shop they had found still open at eleven o'clock at night. He hadn't really believed Lex would come with him but there he was, eating cheap slightly melted ice cream with him in the quiet shop. 

"Not the best, but...it's okay, isn't it?" Clark asked, sucking on his small white plastic spoon. 

"Yeah," Lex replied, a small smile on his lips. "Not too bad. Although...I have to say I've never tasted mint like this before." 

Clark grinned. "Ah, it's probably made from seaweed and not that real milk stuff you rich boys are used to." 

"Seaweed?" Lex's eyes went wide. 

"Yeah. It's a substitute. Or at least that's what I heard..." Clark looked thoughtful. "It's like Jell-O being made from horse hoof or something. I'm not sure if it's true but hey, anything can happen." 

"Lipstick is made from fish scales," Lex told him. 

"Really?" Clark looked surprised. 

"That's what I heard." 

"Huh. Go figure. So yeah, you can imagine just what kind of stuff is in foods these days." 

"The Romans ate anything, you know." 

"Romans?" 

"Yeah, you know. Caesar and Augustus. The Roman Empire." Lex sighed. "The Coliseum." 

"Oh! Right. _Gladiator_." 

"It's nice to know that great historical time periods can be associated with Hollywood movies these days," Lex said dryly. He shook his head and stuck a spoonful of mint ice cream into his mouth. 

"Well, history was never really my thing in school." Clark shrugged. He suddenly looked thoughtful. "Actually, school was never my thing. Oh well." He brightened up and shrugged again. 

"I take it you always spent your time in the garage, practicing with your band?" Lex asked wryly. 

Clark nodded. "Pretty much. I mean, I always knew I would get into music, whether or not I would be performing or working backstage." 

"They do have degrees in music nowadays, you know." 

"Not interested. And it's not like I need it now." 

"My father seems to think your band will be doing very very well." Lex spooned more ice cream into his mouth, then made a face. It was starting to get really watery. He swallowed. "He thinks that your music is fresh amidst all the repetition among bands right now. Also, you're all not that bad looking." 

"Ah, sex appeal. Of course. That always works." 

"Well, it definitely doesn't hurt," Lex said, smiling. 

"Yeah, you're right." Clark finished his ice cream. "What do you want to do now?" 

Lex blinked. "I assume we're going back to catch the end of the party...right? What else can we do?" 

"Clubbing." 

Lex shook his head and pushed what was left of his ice cream away. "Oh, no. I can't get caught there. My dad will throw a fit if I do. Let's just go back to the party." 

"Why are you such a goodie-goodie?" Clark asked, propping his chin on his hand and staring at the red head as if he was some puzzle. 

"Why should I act like a rebellious brat? There's enough people out there doing it for me." Lex stood up. "Let's go back to the party." 

"Let's go back to my hotel," Clark countered. He stood up as well. 

Lex turned. "I don't think that's a good idea. You're great company but really...It's not smart." 

"Why?" Clark stepped up behind Lex, not worrying about anyone watching. The only other person in the small shop was in the back, probably sleeping. 

Lex tilted his head and looked up at him. "Isn't it obvious? I'm the boss' son and you're the vocalist of an up and coming band. You really don't want to mess up your chances by trying to sleep with me." 

Clark looked down a moment and then back up into Lex's eyes. "No one has to know." 

"You're being stupid," Lex said quietly. He started for the glass doors. Clark caught him and turned him around, capturing him in a tight embrace. Lex tried to breathe. "Let me go." 

"But you feel it too, the attraction." 

"Of course but it doesn't mean we have to act on it!" Lex tried to pull away. "Let me go. We have to get back to the party." 

"No." 

"You know, you're just like those uber-macho men out there. I really don't need this. Just because I like men and I'm smaller than you doesn't mean I'm supposed to be treated like a girl." Lex pulled away. He glared at Clark. "I'm going back to the party." He turned and left the little ice cream shop. 

Clark headed back to his hotel. 

* * *

The next morning found Clark buzzing to be allowed up to Lex's penthouse. 

"Why should I let you in?" Lex asked through the intercom. 

"Because I have flowers?" 

There was a pause. "I'm not a woman, you know." 

"I know. But I think anyone would appreciate flowers, don't you?" 

"...okay." 

There was a beep and then the elevator doors slid open. Clark stepped in and waited patiently as it brought him up. When the elevator reached the highest floor, it opened into a small hallway. Clark stepped off and knocked on the door. It immediately swung open. 

Lex stood there, dressed in a deep royal blue dress shirt and black slacks. He stared at Clark for a moment before stepping aside and allowing him in. 

"I was just having breakfast. Do you want some?" Lex asked as he walked back to the kitchen where his small meal was laid out with the newspaper folded next to it. 

"I ate already." Clark came up from behind Lex and gave him the bouquet of daisies. "These are for you." 

Lex took them. "No roses?" 

"I thought daisies looked more fresh and happy; like sunshine. Roses are so over done anyway." 

"Thank you," Lex said politely. He pulled out a vase and poured some water in it. He then unwrapped the flowers and gently placed them in the vase. "You're right. They do look brighter." He turned to Clark. "So, what did you come here for?" 

"I wanted to apologize," Clark told him. "I acted like an ass last night and I can't blame it on alcohol because I really didn't have that much. Forgive me?" 

Lex tried not to smile. "Okay. You're forgiven. Are sure you don't want breakfast?" 

"Naw. Besides, I have to go apartment hunting today. I can't live in a hotel forever," Clark said cheerfully. 

"That would be inconvienient," Lex agreed. 

"Yeah. But room service is cool. So I'll see you around." Clark turned and headed for the door. Lex followed him. 

"Clark..." 

"Yeah?" 

"If you want...do..do you want to have lunch together? Today," Lex asked, trying not to sound too shy but knew he was failing. 

Clark grinned, practically lighting up the room. "I'd like that, Lex. A lot. Okay. Where? What time?" 

"Ah...how about one o'clock? Meet me downstairs and I'll take you to my favorite place. If you're going to live here, you might as well know where the good food and sights are," Lex added. 

"Thank you, Lex. I'll be there, one o'clock sharp." Clark gave in to the urge he had been having since he laid eyes on Lex and pressed his lips against the soft white cheek. "And just for the record, I know it'd be stupid to try to sleep with you but it's really more than that." A grin and wave, then Clark was gone. 

Lex touched his cheek, an expression of shock on his face. 

* * *

"...and so I said there was no way I was going to swallow that goldfish! Were they insane?" Clark tilted his head when he noticed Lex hadn't been listening to his story. Instead, the man was staring at him with a strange expression on his face. They were seated in the patio of Mario's, the best Italian place in the city and then sunlight was coming down lightly, causing Lex's red hair and pale skin to light up; it was a beautiful sight, one that Clark appreciated immensely. "Hey, what's on your mind?" 

Lex started, blinking rapidly. "Huh?" 

"You're spacing out on me, Lex. What's up?" Clark took a bite from his pasta. 

"Nothing. Just thinking." 

"About?" 

Lex looked down at his salad, then back up at Clark. "Why are you doing this?" 

"Doing what?" 

Lex looked annoyed. "You know you're not going to sleep with me. Why are you...doing this?" 

"Because I like your company." Clark shrugged. "I don't know. You make me comfortable, I guess." 

"You don't think a lot about what you do, do you?" Lex smiled and took a sip of his wine. 

"Usually I just go with my instincts. They haven't gotten me into too much trouble, yet. Well, except maybe for this. But so far it's been pretty harmless, huh? I mean, really, we're just two guys getting to know each other...like friends." 

Lex looked amused. "Of course." 

Clark grinned. "Of course." 

* * *

Clark invited Lex to their first live show since their record went on sale. The young heir had tried to decline but after much persuasion -- beggining -- on Clark's part, Lex gave in and said he would show up but he couldn't promise to be on time. He hadn't minded as long as Lex showed up. That was all he wanted. He had been attracted to the red head at first because of lust but it was slowly coming something much deeper with each moment he was spending with him. He knew it was stupid and he should be smarter than that but he couldn't help himself. Not really. Not when it came to Lex. 

"It'll be fun. We're gonna hit a bar afterwards. You'll get to see how the common folk hang out," Clark had teased while they were enjoying the last of their lunch at Mario's. 

Lex rolled his eyes. "Oh, that should be fun." 

"It will be," Clark insisted. He smiled and touched Lex's cheek. "Just show up, okay? I don't care if it's even at the end of the show. I just want you there after." 

Lex's breath caught in his throat. "Okay." 

Clark smiled warmly. "Thanks. I gotta go now; practice. I'll see you then." He got up and left after paying for the lunch. 

That had been three days ago and now Clark was sitting backstage, grinning as he checked his reflection in the mirror one more time to make sure his hair wasn't a mess and that, well, he looked good. He could hear the people outside, below the stage and it made his blood speed up to know that they were there to hear them, Kryptonite, and not because they were just the band that night and there was no one else to listen to. People were there specifically for Kryptonite and it just made Clark grin like an idiot knowing that. 

"Hey, Clark, are you ready? We're almost on," Pete said, nudging Clark as he passed by on his way to the stage. 

"I know, I know. I'm ready." Clark straightened and grabbed his guitar. "Let's go." 

"Great," Pete grinned. 

Chloe skidded over to them from her own make-up table, drum sticks in hand. "Hey, guys. Ready?" 

"Of course," Pete said, all teeth and confidence. "Been ready forever." 

"This is so great," Chloe said, laughing a little. "Our first show since our first non-indie CD. People are here to see us, man!" 

"We know." Clark slipped his guitar strap over his head. He started paying attention to the announcer already on stage building up the anticipation in the audience. 

"...here they are...Kryptonite!!" 

"Let's go," Chloe said excitedly as she jogged out onto the stage with Clark and Pete behind her. 

As Clark took his position behind the microphone, grinning excitedly, his eyes swept over the audience, hoping to catch sight of a certain red head. But after a few seconds, he couldn't find Lex in the crowd. The disappointment only lasted for a moment because he knew Lex would show up, if not right away. So, instead of getting upset over it, Clark adjusted the mic and spoke. 

"Hey! How is everyone tonight?" 

The crowd cheered. 

"Great. It's good to be here. Me and the band are really excited about our first live since our CD was released, which we were really happy about, of course. We hope everyone enjoys the show. We're going to start off with something fast to get everyone's pulse jumping, okay?" Clark glanced back at Pete and Chloe and hit the first chord on his guitar. 

The show lasted almost two hours, with a short fifteen minute break in between sets, and everyone was exhausted but still hyped up in the end. Somewhere half way into the show, Clark had spotted Lex standing in the back of the room, smiling. That had only put a bigger smile on Clark's face and he had played harder and mentally dedicated the next song to the red head. When they were done, everyone was breathing hard and Clark managed to gasp out a good-bye before they left the stage. 

"Water...I need water..." Clark croaked as he made his way over to the small refreshment table. He grabbed a cup and hurriedly filled it water. He drank it down without taking a single breath only to fill it with more water and do it again. By the time his thirst was quenched, he was soaking wet from sweat and water that had splashed onto him in his hurry to drink it all. 

"You did wonderful out there," a quietly amused voice said behind him. 

Clark spun around and grinned when he saw who the speaker was. "Lex!" 

"Hello, Clark." Lex held out a single rose. "I know you said roses were overdone but I kind of like them. Here you go; congratulations." 

"Thanks." Clark took the flower and held out his arms. "Hug?" 

Lex shook his head and took a step back. "Not when you're sweating and wet." 

"Mr. Luthor!" Chloe suddenly showed up with Pete in tow. "I didn't know you were at the show tonight." 

"Clark invited me. And please, it's Lex." 

"Did you enjoy the performance, Lex?" Chloe asked, smiling. 

Lex nodded. "Yes, very much. You're all very very good." 

"Thanks, man," Pete said, grinning. 

"Hey, let's go and find some place to relax and get a couple of drinks, huh?" Clark suggested. "You'll come, right, Lex?" 

"Sounds good to me," Pete agreed. Chloe nodded. 

Lex tilted his head to the side a bit. "Sure." 

"Great. Let's pack up and go!" 

Chloe ran off to help the backstage crew pack up her drum set and Pete went to take care of the speakers. Clark packed his guitar, carefully placing the rose inside the case as well where it wouldn't get crushed. Then, with a grin and "be right back" to Lex, he dashed off to help his friends and the crew. 

Eventually they were piled into Clark's Jeep and driving around, trying to find a good club or bar to celebrate in. They found a club and easily got in with a little bit of Lex's influence. 

"Do you go to clubs a lot, Lex?" Chloe asked as they sat around a table they had managed to find, slowly downing the alcoholic drinks they had ordered. 

"No, not really." Lex sipped his drink. "I've only been here a few times -- and only with friends. I'm not really into the partying scene. I prefer to just stay at homd and relax." 

Chloe nodded and swallowed another mouthful of her drink. 

"Whoa, Chloe. Ease up," Pete told her when he saw. "I think you're supposed to take these things a bit slow." 

"Oh, come on. It's celebration time!" Chloe finished off her glass and slid off her stool. "I'm going to go get another one." 

Pete rolled his eyes. "I'm coming with you just in case you can't find your way back." 

"I'm not drunk, Pete," Chloe pointed out. 

"Not yet." 

And then they were gone, bickering with each other all the way to the bar. 

Lex chuckled. "You're friends are nice." 

"Yeah, I know. They're the best. We've known each other since we were kids." 

"And you haven't gotten sick of each other yet?" 

"We keep ourseleves on our toes. Besides, at school we were like the school misfits, you know? And misfits stick together." Clark crunched down on a piece of ice. "Although I was the only one who was really into the whole music scene. Chloe actually wanted to be a reporter for _The New York Times_ or maybe _The Daily Planet_ , and Pete...well, Pete was playing second string high school football and loving it." 

"How did you get them to join your band?" 

"We were bored one summer day and just decided to...do it. They never really imagined getting this far but me...I always wanted this." 

"So now here you all are, former misfits turned rock stars. That's gotta be some kind of story for those magazines when they start calling you, requesting interviews." 

Clark grinned. "Hell yeah." He looked at the dance floor, then at Lex. "Wanna dance?" 

The red head blinked. "What?" 

"Dance. Do you want to dance?" Clark hopped off his stool and held out his hand to Lex. "Come on." 

"I don't think that would be a good idea," Lex said hesitantly. 

"Why not?" 

"Because we're two men and this is clearly not a gay bar." 

"So?" 

"I just don't think it'd be a good idea..." 

Clark sighed. "Fine, fine. We won't dance. But because you're depriving me of one, I get to ask you one question." He hopped back onto this seat. "Okay?" 

"As long as it's not too personal." 

"All right." Clark leaned in. "Can I kiss you?" 

Lex smiled nervously. "You already have." 

"On the lips?" 

"I don't--" 

Clark quickly cut off whatever protests Lex had and kissed him full on the lips. It was chaste, soft, with no tongue. But the intensity of such an innocent kiss shocked them both. After a few moments, Clark slowly pulled away. 

Lex swallowed, his eyes half-lidded, his forehead almost pressed against Clark's. "I didn't give you permission." 

"You hesitated," Clark whispered. He reached up and touched Lex's hair. "I always wanted to do that. It's so red." 

"My mother's side." 

"You're beautiful, Lex. Has anyone ever told you that?" 

"Not really." 

"Then they're blind. How can they not notice how beautiful you are?" 

Lex pulled away, shaking his head. "Clark, this isn't a good idea." 

"Why not?" 

"Because--" 

"Because we're both attracted to each other, we have fun together, and we make each other smile. I really don't see anything wrong with that." 

"I--" 

"Lex." Clark reached out and cupped the red head's cheek. "Want to ditch this place and go over to my new apartment? We won't do anything. Just relax. Watch TV. Talk. Whatever. What do you say?" 

"What am I saying is that I know that if I go with you we'll end up sleeping with each other despite attempts at a simple evening between friends and--" Lex took a deep breath "--I'm saying yes." 

* * *

The door to Clark's apartment clicked and he pushed it open. Reaching out blindly, he hit the lights and half of the decent sized room lit up, enabling him and his guest to see their way from the door to the living room. 

"It's not much but right now, it's home." Clark grinned crookedly as he kicked off his shoes and motioned for Lex to do the same. "Maybe when I'm really rich and famous I can go out and get some really nice mansion or something. What do you think?" 

Lex smiled in return. "I think that's a good plan." He removed his shoes with much more order than Clark and placed them side-by-side neatly in the small alcove near the door where Clark's shoes were falling over each other haphazardly. 

"So, what do you want to eat?" Clark stretched and ambled over to the refridgerator and began to look through it. "There's not much. Usually I end up eating out so I don't put a lot of energy into groceries. They'd just end up rotting because I don't have time to eat them." 

"What do you have?" Lex asked as he leaned against a counter and watched Clark rummage. 

"Hmm...Bread...Eggs...Okay, something that I think used to be an orange, eww..." Clark straightened up and closed the refridgerator door. "Right." He flashed Lex a sheepish grin. "I think...maybe...I have...popcorn?" He went over to the wooden cabinets and pulled out an unopened box of microwave popcorn. 

Lex laughed and tilted his head back a little. "I like popcorn." 

"Wonderful!" Clark ripped open the package and soon the turntable inside of the microwave was turning slowly while the popcorn slowly came to life. 

Clark stood next to Lex, brushing his arm against the other man's. "Want to go watch TV while we wait?" 

Lex looked up at him. "Sure." They moved into the living room and Clark grabbed the remote. After making themselves comfortable on the couch, Clark turned the TV on began to channel surf. They finally settled on a random Sunday night movie of which they had never heard of and not even the slightest idea of the plot. But it was something to keep their attention, albeit unsucessfully. It wasn't long before Clark couldn't keep his hands off himself and he was leaning against Lex again. His arm went around the smaller man and he pulled Lex close, then turned his head to look at the red head. 

"You know," Lex murmured, "this is a bad idea. A really really bad idea." 

"You know, you keep saying that but I just can't understand how it can be bad when it feels..." 

"Right?" 

"See, you feel it as well." 

"But it doesn't mean it's a good idea." 

Clark tilted his head closer and pressed his lips against the side of Lex's head, inhaling sharply and smelling the scent of his shampoo, musky yet tangy, almost like fruit. He wrapped his arms around Lex's waist and pulled him onto his lap the same moment the microwave went off, signaling that the popcorn was finished popping. 

"The pop--" 

"Sssh." Clark pressed Lex closer and delicately licked at his neck. "No more talking, Lex." He chuckled and worked his way up to the other man's chin. "You're just making yourself nervous." 

"You're really...bent on seducing me, aren't you?" Lex asked teasingly as he finally settled comfortably against Clark and gave in to what had been going on between them since they had met on the balcony of Kryptonite's party. 

"I haven't already?" 

"Cocky, aren't you?" 

"Not yet." 

Lex laughed as Clark tumbled him down onto his back on the couch, laughter which quickly changed into desperate gasps as the man above him began to slowly yet happily showed him just how good of an idea it all really was. 

* * *

The next morning and the rest of the week found them wrapped in the happiness that usually fell upon new lovers. Clark didn't understand, at first, just how deeply he cared about Lex. It was more than just a pretty face or even the fame that drew Clark to Lex. It was the beauty and sweetness found _inside_ of the red head that had Clark head over heels in lust and something more. Lex really meant well and didn't just pretend that he cared. That gave Clark pause and he had an inkling he wanted more from Lex than just being at his side when they went out -- they weren't exactly discreet with their relationship but they didn't flaunt it, thus it only warranted light speculation from the public if there was more than friendship between the two men. It was while they were attending some party for some famous singer -- Clark didn't care for those kinds of parties; he only made an apperance because it was expected -- when he realized that he wanted Lex for...Lex. 

That was when he knew he was in love. 

He had never taken any relationship in his life seriously before Lex. They were always fun little flings that lasted, at the most, a few weeks. Never had love entered his mind; he never expected to fall in love, quite frankly. He had assumed his love would be his music and that was that. He didn't need someone to love, someone to be at his side, not while he had his guitar and a pen and paper. All his energy had always been focused on his music -- until now. Now he couldn't get Lex out of his mind, couldn't wait for the next time when he could see and be at Lex's side. That wasn't really hard because all rehersal for the band was done in the Luthor studio and Lex always showed up for an hour or so to listen or give pointers. 

Clark had thought they were safe, untouched by everyone else in their feelings for each other. He assumed nothing could touch them. He was wrong. It was only before their behavior was noticed by Lex's father. 

"Um, Mr. Kent?" 

Clark looked up from where he was making some adjustments to the song they were currently working on and saw a random assistant standing at the door way of the practice room. "Yeah?" 

"Mr. Luthor wants to see you," the nervous assistant told him. 

Clark looked over at Lex and saw his lover stiff, his gray-blue eyes wide and tight at the edges. He turned back ot the assistant. "Okay. Tell him I'm coming." 

"I'm sorry sir, he requested that I escort you to his office." 

Clark straightened. "All right. Hold on." He lifted the strap of his guitar over his head and placed it on the floor and walked over to Lex. 

"He knows," was the first thing the red head breathed when they were close enough to speak to each other without anyone else hearing. 

"We haven't exactly been hiding it," Clark pointed out. 

"What are we going to do?" 

"Lex, what are you talking about?" 

Lex looked up at him, panic coloring his expression. "He's going to do something, I know it." 

"Probably. But does it matter?" 

"Yes! He could ruin you, Clark. You and your band." 

"I won't let him." Clark grabbed Lex by the shoulders. "Look, don't worry, okay? Everything's going to be fine. I'll go talk to him. We don't even know if it's about...our relationship." 

Lex faintly shook his head. 

"Don't stress, all right? Help Chloe and Pete with the new refrain." 

"...okay..." 

Clark resisted the urge to kiss Lex and instead released him and took a step back. He was about to leave when Chloe and Pete came up behind him. 

"What's going on, Clark?" Chloe asked right away. 

"I don't know." 

"You do know something, man. What's up?" Pete asked, frowning. 

Clark sighed. "I really don't know. Hey, don't worry about it. He probably just wants to smooth out some kind of contract deal or upcoming performance." He smiled. "Don't stress, okay? Just go back and work on the changes. When I come back, it'll all be cool." He clapped both of his friends on the shoulder and left before they could say anymore. 

The entire way to Lionel Luthor's office was made in silence between Clark and the nervous looking assistant. Soon they were standing before the double doors leading to the spacious and luxurious office and Clark was admitted. 

Luthor was sitting at his desk, writing something. He looked up when he heard Clark make his entrance and slowly placed the pen down. He smiled a not so nice smile and gestured to the seat in front of him. 

"Please, Clark. Sit. Is there anything you'd like to drink?" 

"No, thanks." Clark sat down and leaned back, relaxing. "So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" 

Luthor leaned back and regarded Clark for a moment before speaking. "You know, Mr. Kent, that I have high hopes for you and your band. Especially you. You're all wonderfully talented and the crowds love you. You've already got your own fanclub." 

"And?" 

His expression darkening, Luthor then leaned forward. "And I don't think it'd be good for Kryptonite's future success if you continue to have...relations with my son." 

"You don't like it that Lex and I are lovers?" 

"Lovers?" Luthor raised an eyebrow. "Really? I had thought it was more casual than that." 

"Mr. Luthor, if you knew anything about your son, Lex is anything but casual." 

"Lex is naive. He has very little experience in relationships and therefore does not know what he is doing. I am hoping to set him straight and it can only be achieved by speaking first with you to make it clear that ending this...relationship...would be only beneficial to your career and your friends' careers in the music industry." 

Clark narrowed his eyes. "Shouldn't you be asking Lex if he wants to end it?" 

Luthor looked a little annoyed. "I thought it was best to approach the more experienced of you two first." 

"Lex isn't stupid, Mr. Luthor. In fact, he's very intelligent and quite aware of what he wants and does not want. And so do I. I care about your son and the only way I would end this is if he ended it himself," Clark told the senior Luthor matter-of-factly. "Now if that is all...I have a practice to return to." 

Luthor waved his hand. "Of course, of course. Go." 

Clark nodded and left. 

* * *

Lex was tense and skittsh later that night while they relaxed on Clark's couch and tried to watch TV. The vocalist knew why but he didn't say anything because he, quite frankly, didn't want to talk about Lex's father and his interest in their relationship. It really wasn't that important, especially since there was nothing Lionel Luthor could do to tear Clark away from Lex. The beautiful red head was _his_ now and he never shared well with others. 

Finally, Lex couldn't take it anymore after two hours of fidgeting and attempting to watch the movie that had came from Clark's rather impressive collection. Clark silently wondered what had taken so long. 

"What did my father say earlier this afternoon?" 

Clark slowly turned away from the TV to look at Lex. He shrugged. "Nothing much. He just said he didn't like our relationship and threatened the band's future if I didn't end it." 

Lex looked down and swallowed hard. "I can't believe he did that." 

"It's okay, Lex. We both know your father's just trying to protect you and your virtue," Clark said teasingly. He reached out and took Lex's hand into his own. "Although it's a bit late for that, isn't it?" 

"Clark..." 

"Relax, Lex. Let your Dad do what he wants." Clark moved closer to Lex and pulled the other man into his arms. He pressed a kiss to Lex's cheek. "I'm not letting it get to me. It shouldn't bother you either." 

"But your band, Clark! You can't just let my father ruin you because he doesn't like this...I thought music was everything to you?" Lex looked up at Clark incredulously. 

"My music is important to me," Clark conceded. "But it isn't everything. Not anymore. You're more important." 

"Clark, that being stupid. You can't risk being successful just because of this...whatever it is." Lex looked at loss. 

"What this is," Clark said quietly as he tilted Lex's chin up with his fingers, "is something very special and I'm not going to give it up because your father doesn't approve." 

"What would your band members things? I don't think they'd be happy with you if you threw away their career because you want a relationship with the boss' son." Lex tried to pull away but Clark wouldn't let him go. 

"Lex, don't pass off what we have as some kind of temporary thing. It's not and you know it. And besides, I'm not the only brains behind this whole band. Chloe and Pete are really talented and they can take the band really far if they want to," Clark added. "There are plenty of vocalists out there, waiting for a break. Kryptonite can give them that if your dad is serious and I can't sing for the band anymore." 

"But you're the _soul_ of Kryptonite, Clark. And you know it! You were the one who pushed and made it happen. The band won't be as good without you. I can't let you do this." Lex managed to pull away this time and stood up. 

"Where are you going?" Clark stood up as well. 

"Away." Lex reached for his jacket. 

Clark grabbed Lex by the elbow. "No, Lex. You can't let your father decide everything for you." 

"This has to end." 

"No! It can't." Clark tightened his grip and started slowly pulling Lex towards him. 

"And why not?" Lex didn't put up much of a struggle, allowing Clark to pull him so close they were almost nose to nose when the tugging stopped. 

Clark bent down and pressed his forehead against Lex's. "Because I'm already falling in love with you and I don't think I can stop. And I can't let you go because you think your father disapproves." 

"Clark..." 

"You're it, Lex. You're the one. I can't think of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with. I can't let you go," Clark repeated. 

Lex looked hopeless. He slowly shook his head. "How can I say 'no' to that," he finally whispered, his voice breaking. 

"Don't. We can get through this." 

"You're going to be throwing away everything; my dad is going to be so angry with me. I don't know if he'll ever forgive me." Lex pressed himself tighter against Clark, sighing contently when Clark's arms went around his slight frame and held him close. 

"That's okay. My parents are still a little peeved that I became a 'goddamn rock star.' But hey, parents get over things given some time." Clark rubbed his hands slowly up and down Lex's back, enjoying the warmth his boyfriend gave off through the thin silk of his shirt. 

"Not my father." 

"He'll live." 

Lex closed his eyes. "I must be crazy." 

"I'm in love." 

Lex shivered. "I know." He paused. Then, softly, "I think I love you, too." 

Clark chuckled. "That's good." 

"Yeah." 

* * *

A few days later, a copy of the local rag showed up on Lionel Luthor's desk. The headline read as such: _Kryptonite Vocalist Clark Kent in Love with Music Tycoon Lionel Luthor's Son_! Accompanying the shocking headline was a photo of Kent and his son at a local club, leaning against each other with their eyes lowered and their hands tightly entwined. 

Finis. 

* * *

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed it inspite of its romance and plotlessness. I'm just too cheerful to write drama! ;p 

\--DragonMage 


End file.
